


Lucky

by ygrainette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygrainette/pseuds/ygrainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wizarding World has gone mad, and only one thing makes sense to Ginny anymore ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> My first offering for Femslash February. When I say I ship every combination of Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna, I do mean every combination ...  
> And [my art to go with.](http://capricorn-child.tumblr.com/post/42054398045/my-first-offering-for-femslash-february-luna)
> 
> Enjoy!

"When this is all over, you should be a Healer ... How do you _do_ that?"

"It's really not too hard, I can show you again if you like ... And I'd rather not, Daddy says Healers are a part of the conspiracy to keep the Crumple-Horned Snorkack a secret from the public."

 "Ah, of course ..."

Of all the members of Dumbledore's Army, and of the trio who lead it – _Neville, Ginny and Luna_ starting to become names never heard singly at Hogwarts, like _Harry, Ron and Hermione_ before them – Luna is by far the best at Healing spells. For that, and many other reasons, she is the only one Ginny would let near her latest battle-trophy –

"We're lucky it wasn't _Sectumsempra_ he used," Luna says, suddenly serious, looking up at Ginny through that fall of off-blonde curls, eyes wide and sad, all-but-violet shadows sweeping under them. Only seventeen, she looks far older, skin whitened and cheekbones sharpened with worry, lips cracked and bitten – a million miles from the girl Ginny first fell for. They had been thirteen then, Ginny chubby before puberty arrived with curves and growth spurts, Luna tall and gawky and awkward, but still. She glowed then, glowed with health and life and the fresh-faced innocence of youth.

Ginny looks down at the pale pink mark on her naked thigh, the dried and drying blood around it and on the bandage Neville had used while they ran for the Room of Requirement and Luna. She looks at Luna's pale face, reaches out to stroke the worry-furrowed brow. _How did we get so old, so serious?_ But then – how did anything, everything get this fucked up? The way the world is, the way _Hogwarts_ is right now, it hurts to think about.

So Ginny just strokes Luna's soft-silk skin, and says softly, "Lucky I have you, more like."

Luna gives a flicker of a smile. The smile makes Ginny think maybe things aren't _completely_ hopeless after all. Maybe there still are things that make the fighting worth it. "As long as we're together," she says, and Ginny swallows hard.

As one they glance over to the side, to the hammock hanging in the shadows of the Room of Requirement, to Neville, sleeping alone. "Do you think he dreams about Harry?" Luna whispers.

Ginny can't even imagine how Neville feels, doesn't want to try. It's hard enough when they have to separate, when she knows Luna is stalking the school ( _war-zone_ now, really) after-hours and Ginny isn't there to protect her, doesn't know what's happening, if she'll be caught by the Carrows or escape another night –

She turns to Luna, cups her face between her palms, looks at her. Drinks her in. She can't believe she once thought Luna looked weird, because now she looks so beautiful to Ginny that she almost wants to cry, wants to scream, wants to dance with joy and disbelief that Luna is _hers._

"I'd dream about you," she says, and they kiss.


End file.
